Do You Love Sweet Devil?
by Cloverfish
Summary: Another plain day for Sawada Tsunayoshi. But today, Mukuro has a rather...intriguing question. -Set in TYL, 6927 fluff ? . Randomness.-


**Do You Love Sweet Devil?**  


* * *

_Don't look at that girl  
I'm not jealous, but…  
I have only you. It's shameful. Don't say.  
So, kiss me. Do you love sweet devil?

* * *

_

"Don't you think I'm—_enchanting_, Tsunayoshi?"

An appalled look made its way to Tsuna's face, who aptly dropped his pen the moment he heard the word 'enchanting'. He stared at the (crazy) pineapple haired man in front of him, who was busy adoring his reflection on the glossy black marble table.

"Well, Tsunayoshi?"

"…In what _sense_, are you enchanting, exactly, Mukuro?"

_Because the last time I checked, insanely psychopathic has never been 'enchanting'._ Tsuna added, mentally. For some obvious reasons, his hyper intuition seems to be screaming 'mental attack alert', but—

He jerked when Mukuro slammed his (beautiful) marble table.

"Tsunayoshi, I'm hurt!" Mukuro said, with excess drama. "Look at me!" he continued, grabbing Tsuna's shoulders and forced Tsuna to look straight at his face. Ignoring the cold sweat running a speedy marathon on Tsuna's face, Mukuro glared rather desperately.

"Don't I have the prettiest eyes of all?"

_You mean the scariest pair of eyes—of all time._ Tsuna answered in his mind.

"And how about this smooth, beautiful face of mine?"

_You pretty much traumatized me when you used your infamous fifth path._

"And haven't you already know about—"

Mukuro was smacked by a rolled newspaper when he tried to open his pants zipper. Tsuna was (unsurprisingly) blushing in deep embarrassment at Mukuro's action. "I don't think it's necessary to show…_that_…here of all places, Mukuro."

"Oya, you mean you'd prefer to see it in a private room—"

Another resounding rolled-newspaper-slap was heard.

* * *

"That hurt."

"Good, because it was meant to hurt."

Tsuna was sitting next to Mukuro on a sofa, putting cold compress on Mukuro's swollen cheek. Apparently, the rolled newspaper, combined with Tsuna's inner power (and embarrassment power) was more than enough to hurl Mukuro to the nearest object (in this case, Tsuna's marble table), and it was enough to give Mukuro's 'smooth, flawless face' a nice, blue bruise.

"So, why exactly," Tsuna began to speak, as he ignored Mukuro's cringe at the cold touch of the compress on his left cheek, "did you ask me a question like…_that_?"

Mukuro stared at Tsuna in silence for a while, then smiled rather sheepishly. "Gee, so you do care about me, Tsunayoshi?"

"Of course I do, silly, you're my guardian. A precious comrade to me."

Mukuro's smile went slack. "Am I just a comrade to you?"

"What else can you be?" Tsuna asked, confusedly.

For a short moment, Tsuna swore he could see Mukuro frowning, but then the mist guardian merely shrugged and said 'nevermind', before taking the cold compress on Tsuna's hand and walked away.

And Tsuna, being Tsuna, couldn't help but feeling _a little bad_ at Mukuro.

"Err, I admit that you're quite attractive…"

Mukuro stopped walking.

"…and I'll admit that, uh, well, I _do _think of you quite a lot…"

Slowly, Mukuro turned his face to Tsuna, who sweatdropped at Mukuro's _touched_ expression. As in slow motion, Mukuro leaped to Tsuna, and squeezed Tsuna happily.

"Does that mean you love me?"

"…_eh?_"

Cold sweat. Tsuna stared at Mukuro, who leaned comfortably on the other end of the sofa. Somehow, Tsuna felt as if he had just been tricked.

Ehh.

"I think of you guys as precious, you know. I think _love_ is a little bit of a too powerful word." The not-quite-young-anymore boss answered, scratching his head. Mukuro frowned again, making Tsuna wanting to frown as well.

"Really, now, Mukuro. Stop frowning, really."

"You're so close with octopus dog and the baseball freak. Why can't you be that close with me? When that octopus dog went into an emo session because he thought nut freak died, you gave him a nice, long hug. "

_That's because Gokudera-kun isn't as intimidating as you are, Mukuro._ Tsuna mentally answered, but merely sighed as he looked at Mukuro, whose face looked like a kicked puppy's. "Are you jealous of Gokudera-kun, Mukuro?"

Mukuro didn't answer.

"Mukuro?"

"….."

"I can't hear you, you know?"

Tsuna shrieked when his mist guardian hugged him even tighter. "The only ones I have right now are Chrome—and you. And birdboy, in a sense. But birdboy only want me as a sparring mate, and Chrome is just…Chrome."

_Somehow just a placeholder._ Tsuna nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'm jealous. I want to be in that circle of friends of yours. But at the same time I don't want to be a mere dot in that circle."

…_dot?_

"Mukuro, I think you're starting to ramble some non—"

"I don't want to become merely _one of your friends_, Tsunayoshi."

…_I think I'm seeing what's coming. Damn Hyper intuition._

"Tsunayoshi, I think—I love you."

…_Damn hyper intuition indeed._

"Mukuro, I appreciate your feelings, believe me, I do. But— like I said before, I- I think _love_ is a little bit too powerful. I don't hate you, I like you, I honestly do. But _love_—"

Tsuna sighed again, this time in resignation. He gave Mukuro an affectionate pat on the head, and smiled. "You've always been a close member in that circle, Mukuro. You're never a mere 'dot', you know."

Tsuna kissed Mukuro on the forehead. "I might not be able to treat you differently from the others. But you're special for me, Mukuro. You've always been."

He swore he heard Mukuro sob.

But it's probably just his imagination.

Mukuro looked up, and released his (back-breaking) hug from Tsuna.

"So…am I enchanting?"

"…"

[end]

* * *

–disclaimer in case you people _still_ think it's necessary: KHR, not mine. Has never been mine. Will never be mine. Sad. Sweet Devil is a Vocaloid song by 8#Prince, and a nice one, while I'm on it. And before any of you scream _songfic!_, let me remind you the difference between _songfic_ and _**inspired **by song_.


End file.
